


Way down, way down

by SuperMechaAkira



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Author Has Issues, akira is naked in this but nothing sexual goes on, comfort is clumsily administered, the characters have issues, the hurt is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMechaAkira/pseuds/SuperMechaAkira
Summary: Akechi's heart freezes when he sees him like that. It feels like he's intruding - it's not his place to see him like this, see him so vulnerable - more naked than simply showing skin, no mask to protect him. It feels like if he takes one step, he will break him. He doesn't want to break him, not like this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Way down, way down

**Author's Note:**

> heavily based on [this amazing art by soy](https://twitter.com/EmoStuntTwink/status/1315493451463634946) which is NSFW and also includes bruises so please heed that but definitely do check his art out if u can!!!
> 
> title is from cemetery drive by mcr because im emo and i dont give a fuck anymore

Akechi's heart freezes when he sees him like that. It feels like he's intruding - it's not his place to see him like this, see him so vulnerable - more naked than simply showing skin, no mask to protect him. It feels like if he takes one step, he will break him. He doesn't want to break him, not like this. 

"Akira?" he says softly, announcing his presence, giving Akira time to put his mask back on. 

Silence.

He cautiously moves forward, pushing down the panic over possibly missteping - it's not the time for that, not the place for that. It's not what matters right now. 

He crouches down next to his curled up form, tries to conjure up which words to use. 'Are you okay?' is stupid - he's obviously not. 'Do you want me to-' want him to what? Go away? Would that make anything better? 'I'm sorry…' is pointless. Isn't going to do anything. 

He catches him looking, averts his gaze to give him space. Wishes he was better at this.

"Can i move closer?" he settles on eventually, his voice cracking in his indecision. He sees the tiniest of nods from the corner of his eye. 

Awkwardly, he crouch walks over to him, not close enough to touch, but close enough to give Akira the option. Akira takes it, his head resting on Akechi's shoulder, a warm weight in the cold room.

They sit like that, for a while. Maybe silence is the best option, right now. He hopes Akira knows that he can talk, if he wants, that Goro will listen.

"I'm going to hug you, is that okay?" He asks into the empty space in front of them. Almost instantly, Akira's head lifts up, Goro wrapping his arms around him in stride with Akira turning to face him, his heart aching as dark curls rest under his chin.

This feels kind of awkward with him crouching. 

Carefully, Goro flops his ass down, then gently maneuvers Akira to be sitting on his lap, Goro's fingers lacing in his hair, stroking idly.

It seems to be the right choice - Akira feels boneless around him, but isn't shivering anymore. He presses a kiss to the top of Akira's head - still can't find the words, hopes the actions will speak for him.  _ I'm here. I'm here. I love you. I wish I could help you more. I wish I could have stopped whatever hurt you. _

Akira's hands are hanging limp around him - he brings one to his side, laces their fingers together. his thumb rubs over the bruises on his wrist, feather soft. 

Akira's tears are seeping through his shirt, the wet warmth of them leaking onto his chest. He feels a sick sense of pride, despite himself - that Akira trusts him with this, that Akira is willing to let him see him like this and be there for him. He knows he probably shouldn't, knows it might just be convenient to- he isn't there because of that. Akira needs help, and Goro will give him everything, anything he needs.

  
  


He keeps carding his fingers through Akira's hair until his wrist aches from being held up for so long, Akira's head nuzzled into the crook of his chest, his legs wrapped around him, his breathing evening out. 

When Akira falls asleep, he's going to pick him up, carry him into a bed, lay them both down to rest. Tomorrow, he might find the right words, but for today, he thinks, this is going to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> goro voice: am i *breakdances* bothering you kurusu-kun


End file.
